The boy and The Bones
by Slywolfpaws
Summary: It's been two years since the monster Ambassador,Frisk, had come to the surface with the monsters. Now they all live throughout the world integrated into society. Sly is a 20 year old boy fresh on his own, living with his Service dog Asclepius and learning how to live on his own, but things start to change when a certain Skeleton start to appear more and more in his everyday life.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting MrFunnyBones

**Authors Note!: Hello! Sly here! I know named my character after myself how rude ;) Anyway I felt this story was best in second POV so that you can really feel his emotions! while this isn't my first story, it's been a long time since I've written! I hope you like it!**

You groan as you shuffle into the bathroom, the first rays of sunshine filtering in from the small skylight. Stepping closer to the sink, examining yourself for a moment you sighed. Your hair was sticking in every which way, and you decided right then that it was time for a haircut, usually keeping your auburn hair short on the sides and letting the top stay relatively long and flop onto the right side in loose curls. Even that was getting too long though, and you dreaded the trip to the barber. Reaching for your toothbrush you got to work on your morning routine.

Finishing quickly enough, you returned to the living room to see Asclepius, your blue merle smooth collie, holding his leash and watching you. A soft smile came across your face and you grabbed your bag with his service gear in it and unzipped it. " 'mere bub" you mumble to him, and he quickly makes his way over to you standing still as you clip on his vest and the handle to it. The soft blue of the vest stood out from his fur and you smiled at him, he was such a handsome dog, and your entire world really. "Gotta get to work bubs, you ready?" You ask him as you put his head halter on and he looks up at you, left eye blue and electric while the right was a soft chocolate brown. You two had that in common, kind of. One eye brown, splotched with an icy blue, and the other completely ice blue with flecks of brown. They stood out even against your light skin. It actually got you almost as many stares as having a service dog, almost. Shaking your head you check your phone and groan "6:00am" 30 minutes until you had to be at work. Grabbing your keys and charger and slinging the backpack across your shoulder you head out. Asclepius knew the way to work and while he didn't pull he led you there as your mind wandered. You lived in a large enough city that there were plenty of people walking, but it was small enough that work was only 15 minutes away, and it was almost instinct by now. You let Asclepius and your legs guide you while you looked at the shops you passed.

Work passed by quickly enough and it was an easy job, you literally sat and watched dogs all day, from 6:30 am until 6:30pm. It paid really well and you knew you had gotten extremely lucky. You could play on your phone as long as you kept a watchful eye out for the pups, and you didn't have to stand all the time. Clocking out and saying a meek goodbye to your coworkers you headed out. You were never really one to gossip and that was about all they did. Not that they were bad, just wasn't your thing. You smiled at Asclepius and headed home, fighting over whether or not you wanted to stop by the shop on the way or not. Completely zoned out you could do nothing but squeak when Asclepius and yourself nearly collided with someone coming around a corner "S-Sorry!" You blurted out as your face went red. "It's dark and I didn't-" you cut off as your eyes lifted to him, he wasn't much taller than you were, and he wasn't human. Now it had been 2 years since monsters had come topside but you hadn't particularly MET any. But he was, and you found yourself staring at his skull, his eye sockets lit with bright white pupils and a smile plastered on his face. His large canines shining brightly in the moons light. He was...a skeleton? You were incredibly embarrassed but you couldn't help but look at him. A snort, "you're good kid, just be careful" it wasn't rude or cruel, it was filled with genuine amusement. His voice was deep, and gravelly. The anxiety hit you all at once, and you stood there awkwardly for a moment your mind racing as you let out a forced laugh "heh, uh, yeah, sorry again" you sidestepped and Asclepius followed obviously aware of your anxiousness he touched his nose to your hand. _Okay, alright, just move forward now.. just continue on with your walk home...left foot right foot._ Asclepius was moving forward before you were, snapping you out of your trance and you quickly realized you had literally been staring this whole time. You forced another laugh and then scurried onward, your heart racing. He watched you walk away, watched you falter in your steps a little, and gave a big shrug before walking away.

You arrived home flustered and your heart still racing. Annoyed with yourself you shrug off your work clothes and pull on your far too large hoodie and fuzzy pants. Replaying the events in your head over and over you groan. _Sly you literally couldn't say shit you just sat there and stared and that was so rude and he probably thought that was so rude and why couldn't you just act Normal_...Scrubbing your eyes you flick on the tv and Asclepius hops up beside you on the couch, laying his head on your lap the two of you settled into your nightly routine.

The next day was one of your days off, Saturday, and yesterday had been pay day. This meant shopping trips, and you were not ready. Huffing and sitting on the couch you fumbled with the beanie that you usually wore. Trying to psych yourself up to actually go out and get shit done. With one final push you shove the beanie on and stand, Asclepius was ready to go and as you grabbed your keys you shoved the final doubts of going out into the back of your head. You had made a list of things you needed to get done, and another list with groceries you needed to get. Even so the day went by relatively smoothly until you had to go grocery shopping. You had put it off for as long as you could and could feel the anxiety growing as you approached. You didn't live in the ***best*** part of town and while it wasn't awful most of the people had no boundaries or filters and it was extremely stressful. Grabbing a cart you made sure Asclepius was in a close heel and was on his best behaviour, trying to hide him the best you could. You ignored the coos and gawking as best you could and avoided as many questions as possible before you were physically stopped by someone who insisted they ***needed*** to pet Asclepius "ah..actually he's..hes Working so if you could just-" you were cut off by the person as they forced their way between you and Asclepius "It's fine! I just wanna say hi!" Asclepius was trying to get back by your side and was physically uncomfortable with the person grabbing at his neck scruff and as they forced you back you easily lost your balance trying to grab at his handle to right yourself you missed and could feel yourself falling, and then you stopped, a hand had pressed itself to your back and you opened your eyes which you hadn't even realized were closed, ready for the impact of the floor. The side of a white skull was above you and as he pushed you up to right yourself he quipped at the person "Hey bud. He said no huh? Dontcha think that's a little rude?" Cool as a cucumber, with that smile still plain as day on his face. The person that had forced themself onto your dog had backed off at the sight of the skeleton, and while he certainly wasn't forceful in his request to back off the person seemed a little fearful before turning tail and walking away without even an apology. "Ya get that often?" The skeleton was still faced toward where the person had walked off to but his bright white pupils had slid their way over to you and settled on your own eyes. Shifting in his large fluffy blue jacket he turned to you, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Uh." You tried to say literally anything but nothing wanted to come out, finally managing a nod you frowned. "Yeah...well not always like that, usually it's just calling out to him or coming up to pet him without asking. I-ive never been pushed like that" setting your hand firmly on the handle to Asclepius' vest you grounded yourself. " 's rude, Whatta bonehead" he responded "ah, yeah, um... T-thank you!" You were still a little light headed as the skeleton winked at you and you shook your head smiling at the joke "fahgedaboudit, I'm Sans by the way" he reached a hand out to you. "Figured I'd introduce myself since this is our secon' time meeting" you took his hand and it was odd, you had expected to meet bone but instead it was like there was a small barrier. It was almost like electricity going through your hand, not unpleasant just noticeable. "I'm Sly-" you were cut off by a loud voice that made you jump slightly "SANS WHERE HAVE YOU GONE, I HAVE FOUND THE SPAGHETTI" a much taller skeleton rounded the aisle carrying a box of spaghetti noodles and gave Sans an exasperated look "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BOONDOGGLE ABOUT?". Sans chuckled and winked at you again and you tried to figure out how it made you feel but decided against it and returned your attention to the taller skeleton "Sorry Paps just talking to a new friend, guess I really am a lazybones" Sans motioned towards you and you felt uncomfortable being the centre of attention, but his joke had you giggling a little. "HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!", Papyrus looked at you smiling brightly and you nodded "I-Im Sly, nice to meet you" this was a lot. "YES I AM ENVIOUS OF YOU TO BE MEETING ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" You laughed a little, Papyrus was a whole lot of energy, but you could tell his boastful words had come from a good place. Sans spoke up now, his voice was so cool and calm and deep and it intrigued you "c'mon bro let's let him get back to his shopping" he gave you a smile and turned to walk away Papyrus following him fussing at him for wandering off. "UH S-SANS" you called to him and you had no clue what you were going to say after that, your mouth had betrayed you. The skeleton turned around and raised a brow bone at you "thanks again" you managed and he smirked "Like I said, don't mention it, I got your back" the pun had you actually comfortable with him than you had realized "would have been boned if you hadn't come around" you retorted and the look Papyrus gave you was one of annoyance "NOT YOU TOO HUMAN". You returned home feeling chipper much better than when you had gone out. You wondered where you'd meet Sans at next.


	2. Chapter 2 FunnyBones Phone

Authors Note: Chapter Two! Hell yeah! I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out!

Work this week went by slowly and monotonously, but you took it day by day. Asclepius was fidgeting and walking around the apartment obviously unable to keep still. You had been busy working on your laptop but he kept bumping against you to get your attention. sighing you push the laptop away and quirk your eyebrow at him "What dude?" he snorts and walks to the door, you get the hint and stand wobbling a little and he moves back to you using his scruff to steady yourself you move to grab his things. "Fine, well go to the park" at these words he perks up and begins to whine. It had been a while since you had gone to the park, and even though it was getting late you figured there would be plenty of other owners there with their pups. Loading on his gear for the walk there you grab your phone and start out the door. Throughout the walk you think about your recent events with the skeleton Sans, and while you hadn't seen him the entire week you couldn't help but think about him. How long had he lived here? You'd never seen him around before but that didn't matter much. You weren't really outgoing and you didn't have any friends, so it made sense.

Focusing back on your walk you turn down the road to the park and sigh, you didn't know why but you'd hoped to see the skeleton again soon, maybe it was the promise of friendship? why could you feel like you could get along with him so easily? maybe because of the light air around him, or his horrible puns. You decide you'll think about it later as you take Asclepius' gear off and let him run into the open field, only a few other dogs are there but it's enough to have the dog excitedly poking around to play. You make your way over to a nearby bench and sit and watch him play. It was nice to be able to just relax this weekend after last weekend's fiasco. You pull out your phone and scroll through your social media, not much going on. After an hour of sitting there blandly searching through your twitter and tumblr you sigh and call Asclepius back, the park is empty by now anyway and the sun has gone down completely.

"We're gonna grab a bite to eat kay? I'm famished" You stand and make your way out of the park, returning to the streets and making your way to the closest place with food. "Grillby's" is lit up with bright neon lights and while it's kind of a bar you don't really mind. They would still let you eat. You enter and make your way up to the bar and ask for a menu, scanning over it absentmindedly you jump when you hear a familiar voice "Didn't think this tibia your type of place" you swirl around and are greeted by a smirking Sans sitting on a bar stool head on his palm watching you and sipping a bottle of...ketchup? you don't know which you're laughing at but you're laughing and his smile brightens a little. "Whoops, didn't mean to be humerus, kid" he stands and walks with you to a booth where you sit across from each other. "I just stopped in for a bite to eat" you shake your head and smile at his last joke. " 'S good food" he says as he swallows more ketchup and then eyes you. "Is...is that actually a bottle of ketchup" you ask quietly and tilt your head. He snorts and nods "It's good, like I said" You shake your head more and look back at your menu, but catch yourself peeking over it to look at him more than you're actually reading it. He catches your eye and you see his white pupils light up more "What looks good?" He asks casually, and your face reddens as you realize you've hardly read the first thing on the menu "U-uh the chicken sandwich sounds pretty good" you stutter out and he nods "I'll give you a HEN-t if grillby makes it, it's good". You stare at him before erupting into laughter, "T-that was awful" you say between laughs and set your menu down, deciding that yes, you will have the chicken sandwich. Your eyes scan around for a waiter but you don't flag one down, you can feel the anxiety rising and shift uncomfortably "You good?" Sans asks casually, you nod but still look uncomfortable. Sans watches you scan for waiters again before raising his arm, immediately a waiter sees him and makes his way over "What can I get you Sans?" he smiles politely at the skeleton. You clear your throat, going over your order a million times in your head

"A number four for the kid Tom, if you would" The waiter writes it down "And what to drink?" Sans looks at you and you chew your lip "Justa soda" he answers, the writer says he'll be right back and walks away briskly. A deep sigh leaves you and you drop your head to the table "I am so sorry...I thought I was getting better at this" you whine a little and sit up more. Sans brushes it off, doesn't even ask any questions. He's literally been so nice to you since the two of you met. "Thank you for like the millionth time" you mutter and avoid his eyes "Ay, it's really no problem, as long as you don't chicken out and leave before he gets back" Sans winks at you and you can't help but giggle. The two of you talk some while you eat, the food tingles and warms you, your mood lifting and you sigh happily with a fully stomach. When you finish you pull out your wallet "Nah, let me worry about it" he says easily and sighs "It's getting late, you gonna head home?" He asks and you go to make an argument, but it falls on your tongue, and you decide to just leave a nice tip instead. "Uh yeah, I need to feed Asclepius" He nods and smirks "After the Greek God of Medicine huh?" You smile at this, nobody really got the name so you're a little surprised that he does. "Yeah actually, nobody ever knows what he's named after" Sans nods and starts to stand "It's really late, let me walk you home" He smiles at you, and you again want to protest but decide against it.

You didn't realize how tired you were, but with your constant wobbling you find yourself grabbing onto asclepius' handle harder and supporting yourself on it more. "Ah...sorry I'm so slow, legs aren't that great" you apologize to Sans and he shrugs "Don't mind, I'm slow too" He looks over at you and down at your legs. They're kind of shaky and he wants to ask, but doesn't, and you can see the question swimming around in his eyes. "It's just shitty balance" you say quietly "Bumped my head a little too hard when I was little" You smile at him, and he doesn't say anything at first, but he looks up at you "Heh, I'll cut you off next time I feel like you've had too much" the joke has you laughing "I'm too young to even drink Sans" it's your turn to smirk at him as he looks at you with confusion "I'm only twenty, but my birthday is coming up soon so!" you exclaim sort of happily. "Why are graveyards so noisy" He asks out of nowhere "What? where did that-" you stare at him and he cuts you off "Cuza all the coffin" your face falls flat before you burst into laughter. "THAT was awful" you shake your head at the skeleton and stop in front of your apartment "I thought it was BONEtastic" he responds and stops as well. You chuckle and turn to look at the steps "This is my stop" you say somewhat sadly "Thanks for riding the Bonetrain" he says with a wink and this immediately lightens the mood, you guffaw at this and he brightens a little more "Thank you for walking me home, hope it wasn't too out of the way for you" you smile shyly at the skeleton and he shakes his head "Nah, have a good night Sly" he says before turning. You watch him start to walk away before squirming "S-SANS!" You call after him and he stops and turns to look back at you, you fidget in place while fishing out your cellphone and hold it up some, you have no idea how to ask for his phone number. He walks back up to you and takes it without a word and types in his number before handing it back to you. You smile a little and thank him before quickly pushing your way into your apartment and staring at your phone. " " contact saved...

"What did the Skeleton say to his dog?" you type out and send to the number Sans had given to you. You had settled into bed and had written the text out a hundred times since you had gotten home and hour ago. Finally just working up the courage to hit send. "What?" the reply was almost instant, "Bone Appetit" you giggled at your own joke and hit send. "Wow that was bad" again this response was immediate, you smiled and shook your head "Goodnight Sansy"..."Goodnight Sly ;P" you chuckled at his emoji and sighed as you set your phone on the charger and turned over. You felt weird but happy after the day you had, had. Sans was funny and...charming? In his own way. He was the closest thing to a friend you had had in a while, and it felt nice. Tomorrow was Sunday which meant you had an entire day to just goof off.

When you awoke the next morning you sighed, snuggling into the warm bright blue blanket,and turned over to check your phone, deciding to send a good morning text to the skeleton you fidget. You fingers hesitated over the send button, but you quickly hit it before thinking about it too much "Goodmorning!" you don't have to wait too long for a reply as you poor your cup of coffee and let Asclepius out to the bathroom. "Mornin' Sleepybones" you chuckle at his response. "What do you have planned today?" you ask him and start to move things around in your apartment. It's not large but it isn't tiny either, with a nice sized living room. Your couch is near the sliding glass door leading to the small back yard with your tv mounted to the wall and the gaming system right underneath. A heavy coffee table in between. A fireplace is to the left of it, but it was hardly used. Maybe you'd use it since it was getting cold outside. To the right was a small dining room, separated only by the change from tan carpet to wooden floors, which continued down the hall and into the kitchen. The kitchen and backyard had really been the selling point to this place. A large bar separates the dining room and kitchen, it had a few stools against it. The stove and fridge were relatively nice and you had enough counterspace to cook like you enjoyed doing. Down the hall was the bathroom to the left and a spare bedroom to the right. Straight down the hall was the door to your room, it had a bathroom in it as well, which you rather enjoyed. Your king size bed sat against the wall and was covered in brightly colored sheets. A dresser was against the wall and you still had plenty of floorspace but didn't know what to fill it with. The entire place had cream walls which were pretty boring, you didn't have any pictures up or anything. "Nothing fun, what about you?" He responds and you smile "Probably just gonna clean up the apartment, nothing else to do, I don't have work today". When you finally finish cleaning you turn on the tv and sit. "Sounds lame" He must be at work, this reply took a lot longer to come in. "Are you at work? Where do you even work?" You hadn't asked him and were rather curious. "Around, mostly bars and burger joints" He worked at more than one place? Interesting "Wow you have lots of jobs?" you ask and the reply was instant, probably on a break. "Just three, still don't have that many hours though"

You and Sans text back and forth throughout the day, the sun has gone down and you're curled up on the couch in a blanket. Asclepius is curled up on his bed chewing on a bone. All that's on tv seems to be halloween movies, which you don't mind at all. The back door is slightly cracked letting the chill October air flow in. You loved the colder months, it meant being able to snuggle up and not die from heat. You haven't heard from Sans in a couple hours but when your phone dings you pick it up a little too quickly. "You Busy?" you frown at that, of course not, but why would he ask? "Not at all" you respond back it only takes a second for him to respond "Wanna hang out? I could come over and we could watch a movie" You stare at the screen baffled and try to think of a response. Your house is clean, so you had no reason for him to not come over, but it made you feel a bit weird. Were you guys friends enough to hang out at each others houses? Not that friends didn't do that all the time, but it still made you nervous. "Yeah sure, you know the address?" you stand to go get dressed but before you can even make it to your room a knock on the door has Asclepius standing in front of it and looking at you. You frown at your clothes, a pair of fuzzy black pajama pants with skulls on them, and a black tee with the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. You move to the door and flush a little. Opening the door Sans is standing there in his usual white tee, blue fuzzy jacket, and black gym shorts. He's also wearing fuzzy pink slippers instead of his usual slip ons. "You got here fast" He smirks at your remark and looks you over "Nice pants" is all he says and you move to the side to let him in nervously fidgeting. "I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon, I was just going to change" He laughs at this and smiles at you, he was always smiling, it made you happy to have someone so positive around. "So what do you want to watch?" You ask him moving over to the couch and sitting somewhat uncomfortably. He joins you and lets out a loud sigh, happily sinking into the cushions "Whatever you'd like to?" He says and his eyes slide over to you. You sit back and wrap your blanket around you "Well I was just watching some halloween movies, they're my favorite" He smirks at this and snorts "Didn't take you to be the type to like scary stuff" You smile over at him "Horror movies are my jam, uh if you're hungry I could order some pizza too?" you turn to the tv and smile as "The Corpse Bride" comes on "Starving, actually, cantcha see I'm nothin' but bones" you turn to him and stare at his face..skull? Trying really hard to not laugh at his joke he smiles wider and his eyes light up a little more. "Got it, I'll order now" you say with a soft laugh.

The two of you watch through the movie and the pizza arrives. "Finally" you say jumping up to go collect it. Sans stands and grabs the pizza before you can even touch it and you frown at him "Hey I had that" you pay the delivery driver and close the door. "It's bonekay I got it" he says setting it on the table. "That hardly made sense!" He smirks at you and laugh even though it was an awful joke. The two of you finish the pizza and start another movie, but half way through it you can feel yourself start to nod off. A gentle nudge has you startling awake "Hey kid, you should get to bed, I'm gonna head out" he tells you with a soft look in his eyes you straighten up at his words and groan, rubbing your eyes. "No s'okay I'm up" He shakes his head and stands "You need your BEAUTY sleep" he huffs out, apparently pleased with his joke about your shirt. "Ha-ha very funny" you say standing and leading him to the door, he smirks and follows you "I'll see you around kiddo" he says and steps out "Night " you say, he has that soft look on his face again...somehow? And nods "Night sleeping beauty" he quips "See ya soon" you laugh "Yeah of course!" and slowly close the door watching him walk away….Sans had been kind of quiet today, maybe he was just tired from work?


End file.
